


Мы делили апельсин...

by batsNwolfs



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/pseuds/batsNwolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леон и девушки)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы делили апельсин...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Resident evil на WTF-2014.

Играла тихая музыка, Мануэла сидела с ногами в кресле, прикрыв веки, и тихонько напевала в такт. Остальные прислушивались и старались говорить потише. Даже Ингрид Ханниган, обложенная со всех сторон планшетами, телефонами и ноутбуками, приглушила звук. Хотя это не особенно помогло. 

Клэр Редфилд сосредоточенно рубила огурцы трофейным мачете Криса, Джилл Валентайн вырезала армейским ножом цветочки из моркови, Ада Вонг шлифовала ногти. В общем, девичьи посиделки были в самом разгаре. 

– Глинтвейн готов, – отрапортовала Ребекка, снимая кастрюльку с плиты. – Вы там еще долго? 

– Тебе пить-то можно? – поинтересовалась Ада. 

– Права показать? – в тон отвечала Чемберс. Видимо, вопрос задавался не впервые. 

– Девочки, не ссорьтесь, – донеслось из шкафчика, где Хелена искала стаканы. 

Хлопнула дверь, вошла Шева и торжественно поставила коробки с пиццей на стол: 

– Для тех, кто не на диете. 

– Как раз и салат готов, – возвестила Редфилд. Валентайн кивнула и щедро высыпала в салатницу свой морковный цветник. 

Мануэлу растолкали и пристроили за столом, остальные подтянулись сами. 

– Ну, за красоту, – предложила Валентайн, поднимая стакан с теплым пряным напитком. – Ибо это страшная сила. 

И все поддержали, предварительно накапав в стаканы антидоты ко всем возможным ядам и вирусам. 

* * *

– И чем займемся? – спросила Анджела, когда тарелка с рублеными овощами опустела, а коробки стыдливо исчезли со стола. 

– Я диск для караоке принесла, – сообщила Эшли. 

Редфилд покачала головой: 

– Нужно сначала решить один важный вопрос. 

Все навострили уши, даже Мануэла ненадолго пришла в себя. 

Клэр сурово ткнула пальцем в угол комнаты, где сидел привязанный к стулу Леон Кеннеди с кляпом во рту и уже с час пытался перепилить путы позаимствованной у кого-то пилочкой. 

– Поскольку сам он уже лет десять определиться не может, надо брать дело в свои руки. 

– Он мой, – скромно пожала плечами Вонг. 

– Ну щас, кто сказал? – тут же поднялась Эшли. – Я первая увидела. 

– Вообще-то, я первая увидела, – вставила Редфилд. 

– Ну и как вам это помогло? – усмехнулась Анджела. – А меня он поцеловал. И даже звал на дайвинг. 

– Вообще-то, это ты его звала, – тут же поправила Клэр. – И он сразу слинял. Не могу его винить – платьице ты шикарное выбрала. А поцелуй, небось, вообще был оказанием первой помощи страждущим. Он же добрый у нас. 

Все дружно с умилением поглядели на Кеннеди, который продолжал пилить стальной трос. 

– А меня он иногда слушается, – в наступившей тишине похвасталась Ханниган, и это был весомый аргумент. 

– А со мной он согласился в церковь идти, – вклинилась Хелена, которая последние несколько минут грызла ноготь, силясь придумать достойный ответ. 

– Да что мы ругаемся? – снова взяла слово Редфилд. – Давайте подеремся? 

– Так и знала, что пригодится, – Эшли достала из сумочки рыцарский шлем. 

– А ты вообще кто и что тут делаешь? – поинтересовалась Клэр, внезапно заметив еще одно действующее лицо. 

– Да я просто поесть зашла, – пожала плечами Элис и закинула в рот пригоршню попкорна. 

– Я все понимаю, но что тут тогда делаем мы? – спросила Шева у Джилл. 

– Я понимаю, что тут делает Ребекка, – отвечала та, – будет откачивать выживших до приезда «скорой». Ну а мы… Закапывать, наверное? Кто-нибудь лопату взял? 

– Посмотрите в косметичке у Вонг, – предложила Ребекка. 

Ада достала из сумочки гранатомет. 

– Понятно. Закапывать не придется, – хором поняли Валентайн и Аломар. 

* * *

Минут через пятнадцать от обстановки веяло апокалипсисом, у Ребекки кончились пластыри и бинты, а участницы эпической битвы запыхались. Шева с Джилл, пользуясь передышкой, принялись подсчитывать очки. 

– Может, ну ее, эту драку? – спросила Ада, с печалью разглядывая стремительно расползающуюся стрелку на колготках. – Мы же цивилизованные леди. Я согласна поделиться, по-сестрински. 

Клэр задумчиво пожала плечами и вопросительно глянула на Анджелу, та – на Эшли в изрядно помятых, закопченных и поцарапанных доспехах, ну и дальше по цепочке. Кончилось тем, что все дружно пожали плечами и опустили оружие. Кроме Мануэлы, которая спала в чудом уцелевшем кресле и ни в чем не участвовала. Шева и Джилл разочарованно прекратили подсчеты, Леон, сломавший пилочку, отчетливо сглотнул... 

* * *

…Агент Кеннеди рывком сел в постели, сердце билось как сумасшедшее. 

«Блин, лучше б уж Сэддлер приснился», – подумал он, стирая пот со лба. Часы показывали половину третьего ночи, рядом сопел Крис, по-хозяйски закинув руку Леону на талию, и никаких отвергнутых женщин вокруг не наблюдалось. Отогнав от себя жуткое видение, агент снова улегся и пообещал себе с утра первым делом всех скопом занести в «черный список».


End file.
